little things
by Night Ninja123
Summary: from the song 'little things' written by ed sheeran sang by one direction, song fanfic, thoughts of Kashino about Ichigo, crap summary, sorry :)


Little things

**A/N – READ THE THINGS BELOW THEY'RE NOT JUST RANDOM STUFF THEY'RE ACTUALLY HELPS SO PLEASE READ IT! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE WHOLE THING JUST READ THE FIRST FEW LINES OR SOMETHING**

**ME: okay people from now on if I write a fanfic that has about the same storyline or problem as anyone else's I'm sorry, we most probably have the same mind, like I did for **RinKashiKiku16** in my story 'forgetting about you' so SORRY I'm really sorry if I ever do that again :), oh and this is a song fic for the song LITTLE THINGS written by Ed Sheeran sang by One Direction its now in their new album Take Me Home, soo don't not read this story just because you don't like One Direction…**

**KASHINO: Lol even a person as dumb as Ichigo wouldn't do that *start laughing really hard* **

***Ichigo walks in with Hanabusa***

**ICHIGO: whats up people, whats with the laughing?**

**KASHINO: n *gasp*othing… she is gonna write a songfic by One Direction…. Who is One Direction? OMG do you only know one direction.. like out of North, South, East and West? Okay know that's funny *starts laughing again***

**ME: noo they're like this really famous boy band… worldwide…. they're really cute :)**

**HANABUSA: I bet you they're not as cute as me *flicks his fringe with a flirty smile at me***

**ME: sadly *fake sobbing* they're hotter and cuter and handsomer as you… :)**

**KASHINO: Is the word 'Handsome' even a word?**

**ME: *looks in the dictionary* yep it means of fine or admiral appearance , elegantly fine.. it practically means handsome it just add the 'ER'**

***Hanabusa look offended and starts crying***

**ICHIGO: OMG there are sooo cute, I can't believe you don't know them Hanabusa, Kashino **

**KASHINO: YOU even you know who they are *looks in disbelief***

**ICHIGO: yep *smile happily***

**ME: yea enough with that, anyway enjoy this, don't diss it just cause its one Direction…. Oh and Ed Sheeran :) hope you enjoy :)**

Kashino stared down at Ichigo's hand and silently stroke it, hoping it wouldn't wake her up, he and Ichigo have been dating ever since… forever, he always wondered how her hands.. always fit PERFECTLY in his it's like magic, nothing can ever change this … and how he can always play like a dot to dot game with the freckles on her face but even though he wondered, deep in his heart he knew why….a -and how Ichigo never loved the crinkle by her eyes and all the little imperfections about her but all the things I say again all the things about her I love, even if she doesn't love them I'll love them endlessly, but all the little things you don't like, I'll try not to say it out loud for you to hear because I know you always think about it and I don't wanna you to think about it even though it's not true so if I say it you'll always be depressed… but it's all these imperfection that I love about her… Whenever I see you go to bed you always have to have a cup of tea… and then when you sleep you sleep talk, maybe its because of the teas…. and all the secret conversations… But all then conversations she has? I'll always keep it a secret my own secret… And you always hated you own voice when I talk to you on the phone and even though you LOVE sweet and always eat them your really scared on how heavy you are cause you're scared I'm gonna break up with you cause you're really heavy…

And because of all this I know that you'll never love yourself as much as I'll ever love you, and how you never treat yourself right like you wanna stop eating sweets because your scared your fat…. But I want you to eat the sweets I love you for who you are soo try to love yourself more…

But have you ever thought about the fact that I can and I do love you just the way you are… I love all the little things about you, all the imperfections and I love them most about you…

**{this is not part of the song but I really wanted to continue so it would have another ending that part is already an ending so…}**

When I snapped out of my thoughts I saw Ichigo looking at me… but she looked like she was thinking really hard so I didn't interrupted after awhile she suddenly said

"Kashino you know I love everything about you… right? I don't hate anything about you I love everything about you like you hate how you always realy mean, right? I love that about you so don't doubt yourself kay?"

Holy she was thinking like the same thing as I was…

"what?! I should be telling you that… like how you hate how you eat too much sweets…"

"oh.. your right we both think the same… we'll just try to stop doing that kay…?

"okay…"

I leaned in and kiss her softly before putting her head on my chest…

**ME: ahhh officially finish … I might've made up things up… sorry… and sorry if this fanfic is really crappy it was really hard to write but I really wanted to write about this song.. cause its like my most favourite song and it just came to me when I was reading a song fanfic while listening to this song :) **

**ICHIGO: hmm its okay… **

**ME: yeaa your most probably saying that cause of how its like somehow related to One Direction, see your sarcastic voice you can tell it…**

**ICHIGO: well it was kinda short…. And you couldn't hear my thoughts and Kashino don't not like himself for being a sadist **

**ME: yea.. true… as I said before I made something's up and the point was to only hear Kashino thoughts well anyway please review :) in the end the song is from a boy point of view, unless if you're a boy well anyway I would be really pleased if there was reviews ONE would be fine since I'm like those crappy writer who like never get reviews :) oh and the lyrics of the songs is at the bottom :) ^_^ **

**P.S **

**and the ACTUAL story is only 370 words and the one with the extra ending is 499 words so yaaa thanks :)**

_Your hands fit in mine like its made just for me,_

_but bear this in mind it was meant to be, _

_and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_and it all makes sense to me._

_I know you've never loved, the crinkle by your eyes_

_when you smile, you've never loved, _

_you stomach or your thighs,_

_the dimples in your back, at the bottom of your spine,_

_But I'll love them endlessly._

_(CHORUS)_

_I won't let these little things, slip, out of my mouth._

_But if I do, it's you, oh it you, they add up to._

_I'm in love with you,_

_and all these little things._

_You can't go to bed, without a cup of tea,_

_and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep,_

_and all those conversation, are the secrets that I keep,_

_though it makes no sense to me._

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice _

_on tape you never want to know how much weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_CHORUS:_

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_but if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself_

_Half as much as I love you,_

_You'll never treat yourself right darlin'_

_But i want you to._

_If i let you know_

_I'm here, for you,_

_maybe you'll love yourself like I ,love you_

_Oh.._

_Cause I've just let these little things _

_Slip out of my mouth_

_cause it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_and I'm in love with you,_

_and all these little things_

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_


End file.
